nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Setsura
|image name=Setsura.png |unnamed character=No |kanji=雪麗 |romaji=Setsura |other= |english voice=Cassandra Morris~credited as Cassandra Lee |japanese voice=Yui Horie |species=Yōkai |gender=Female |birthdate=November 1 |deceased state=Alive |height-part1=153 cm |fear type=Ice |clan=Nura Clan, Awarashi Clan |manga type=Chapter |manga debut=16 |anime debut=8 |sennen makyo=No |game debut=Nurarihyon no Mago: Great Profuse Hyakki War |media=Anime, Manga, Game |parents = |relationship = }} is Tsurara's mother and was part of Nurarihyon's Hyakki Yakō 400 years ago. She had an unrequited love for him, which caused her to originally dislike his wife Yōhime. She is currently alive as recently stated. Appearance Setsura looks like an older version of Tsurara. Much like her daughter, Setsura has long hair colored a mix of black and varying shades of blue. Her hair, however, is wavier and slightly longer than her daughter's. Her eyes are crimson and somewhat slanted, filled with concentric rings. She is most often seen wearing a scarf with a growth-ring pattern and a furisode with a butterfly motif along the hem and the bottom of the sleeves. Personality Setsura has shown to be rather flirty, particularly where Nurarihyon is concerned. Even after he is married, she still continues to make subtle (and not-so-subtle) passes at him.A Three-Generation Tavern Chronicle of Nurarihyon Slipperiness Drama CD She can become easily embarrassed if addressed by her personal name (as opposed to Yuki Onna) in public, and she has a tendency to freeze those she doesn't like. Despite all this, she is very loyal to the Nura Clan and continued to serve the main house under Rihan's leadership. History About 500 years ago As one of the original members of Nurarihyon's Hyakki Yakō, she took part in the battle against the Gyūki Clan. In the anime, she also attempted to stop Gyūki from approaching Nurarihyon after the battle, but was told to step aside and thus grudgingly did so. Past Arc (400 years ago) When Nurarihyon abducted Yōhime and brought her back to Shimabara, Setsura was dismayed at another woman having claimed the commander's heart and openly voiced her jealousy. When Karasu Tengu chided her for speaking to Nurarihyon so harshly, Setsura froze him before fleeing the building in an embarrassed rage. Later, she took part in the assault on Ōsaka Castle and fought a death match with Ibaraki Dōji, the outcome of which remained undecided after Hagoromo Gitsune's defeat. Edo Arc (300 years ago) Serving in more of a domestic role around the main house, Setsura frequently took care of cooking, laundry, etc. alongside Yamabuki Otome and Kejōrō. After the former was infected with the Manba Centipede's poison, Rihan left her in Setsura's care. Later, she voiced her annoyance at how passive the Nura women (Yōhime and Yamabuki Otome) were, as they never opted to lord their position over others.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 155, page 6 Cleansing Arc (Present) To protect the Main House of the Nura Clan Setsura returned as part of Nurarihyon's Hyakki. There she orders Tsurara to steal a kiss from Rikuo during the commotion when they fight Seimei. After Seimei was defeated Setsura is seen taking part in the celebration party and drinking with Nurarihyon. Relationships Nurarihyon Setsura harbors an unrequited love for Nurarihyon and used to try and kiss him despite the dangerous frigidity of her breath. She is very quick to become embarrassed around him, particularly when he uses her personal name rather than calling her "Yuki Onna". Tsurara Oikawa Setsura's relationship with her daughter has not been made entirely clear. In the OVA, Setsura sent her at a young age by herself to the Nura's main house to serve the clan (about 10 years before Rikuo was born). Setsura reappears during the Cleansing Arc (chapter 205) with the phrase "How pitiful... and yet you're my daughter... aren't you?" referring to Tsurara's display of abilities against the Gokadoin clan. When Setsura sent Tsurara to the Nura clan she also ordered her to try and steal a kiss from Rihan, in order to fulfill her (Setsura's) long-held wish to steal a kiss from Nurarihyon. When Setsura reappeared in the Cleansing Arc, not giving up on this wish, she ordered Tsurara to steal a kiss from Rikuo. Rihan Nura Setsura had tended to Rihan ever since he was born, acting much like an older sister to him since Rikuo always referred to her as his "Onee-san." The two were quite close to the point where Rihan, who was still a child at the time, declared that he would make Setsura his bride. Trivia *She ranked 52nd in the first character popularity poll with 46 votes and 23rd in the second with 131 votes. *It is unknown if she had Tsurara with a partner/spouse, or via other means. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Yokai Category:Female Category:Nura Clan